<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>do I love you, my oh my? by lavendersblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446545">do I love you, my oh my?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendersblue/pseuds/lavendersblue'>lavendersblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF - US 21st c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, otp: wait that's my word</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendersblue/pseuds/lavendersblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chasten hears Celine Dion blaring from Pete's workout playlist downstairs, he can't resist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chasten Buttigieg/Pete Buttigieg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>do I love you, my oh my?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired from Chasten's IG Live with Kristin Chenoweth the other day when he mentioned how he ran downstairs when he heard Celine Dion's "River Deep, Mountain High" blare from Pete's workout playlist. I'm v bored. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The aroma from the roast wafted out of the kitchen and into the living room, permeating the entire first floor of their house. Slow-cooker roasts were always Chasten’s favorite dinners to make because of how easy they were. At present, Chasten was on the couch in the living room reading, Truman in his newly-favorite leather chair, and Buddy snoring away on the cushion next to Chasten. </p><p>Pete had wrapped up his batch of meetings and calls for the day a half an hour ago, changed, and went downstairs to do his daily workout. Chasten usually joined Pete at his request, but he had just arrived back from a long walk with the dogs and wanted to rest. Pete had leaned down to kiss his husband on the top of his head before he went downstairs, but not before Chasten reminded him that dinner would be ready in an hour. It wasn’t too long after that Chasten heard the music start to sound from their speakers downstairs. </p><p>As he breathed in the savory smell of the roast cooking away and turned the page in his book, the song change from Pete’s workout playlist made his ears perk up. He had not heard the song in months, but he knew it well enough to pinpoint the opening guitar riff of “River Deep, Mountain High” before Celine’s distinctive voice sung the opening lyrics. As soon as he heard, “<em>When I was a little girl</em>,” emit from the speakers, he threw his book onto the cushion, startling Buddy, bookmark be damned, and ran downstairs.</p><p>He had barely hit the bottom step before he yelled across the room, “I LOVE this song so much!” turning around to shimmy backwards into their makeshift gym, shaking his shoulders to the up-tempo beat as he went.</p><p>Jolted out of his concentration to his pull-ups, Pete turned his head at Chasten’s excited exclamation just in time to see him pump his arms over his head in time with the two beats before turning back around to face Pete with the largest grin on his face. Resigned to the knowledge that his husband’s love for Celine Dion meant that he would be watching a dance party for the length of the song, he smiled at his fate as he jumped down from the pull-up bar. </p><p>As Celine sang out, “<em>And it gets stronger in every way</em>,” Chasten looked directly at Pete and shouted in time to the lyrics he knew by heart, moving his arms up to his chest to move them with the beat. Pete attempted to keep his lips pressed together to continue to feign annoyance at the interruption to his workout, but upon watching his husband spin around while shaking his ass to “<em>And it gets higher day by day</em>,” Pete gave up his barely-held-together composure as he shook his head towards the floor and started to crack up at his dear husband’s antics.</p><p>Chasten, energized by the song and by successfully making Pete laugh, strutted over until they were three feet away from each other and extended his arms towards Pete as Celine sang, “<em>Do I love you, my oh my</em>,” shaking them over his head as the chorus continued. Pete, still sporting an open-mouthed grin, raised his head to meet Chasten’s gaze, raising an amused eyebrow.</p><p>Chasten took Pete’s arms from where they were folded over his chest and grabbed his hands to attempt to goofily dance with him, stepping close to sing the last line of the chorus to him, “<em>Oh, how I love you, baby</em>,” grins on both of their faces. He moved their connected hands side to side in time with his hips to match the beat of the “<em>Baby, baby, baby</em>.”</p><p>Pete indulged his silly husband by raising one of their entwined hands so he could turn under Pete’s arm. Chasten was laughing as Pete brought him back close to squeeze his fingers over his ribs in a quick tickle before playfully pushing him away. Chasten happily continued to put on a show as the next verse progressed, the same grin on his lips that Pete had always thought was so beautiful.</p><p>“Since you’re down here, do you want to work out, or do you want to dance?” Pete asked over the music.</p><p>Chasten continued to shake his arms from side to side as he responded, “I think dancing to Celine Dion counts as working out, right?”</p><p>“Whatever you say, doll,” Pete chuckled, his cheeks hurting from the amused smile that hadn’t left his face. He fondly shook his head before stepping back over to the pull-up bar to start his reps over.</p><p>They continued like that, Pete trying to continue his routine while attempting not to look over at his dancing husband, who was currently invigorated by Celine’s rendition of the upbeat song, so he wouldn’t start laughing again and lose his count. By the time the final “<em>Oh how I love you, baby </em>” came around and the guitar riff faded the song out, Pete had moved to the floor mat and was doing sit-ups, purposefully angling his body away from Chasten so he could concentrate. As the next song came on, Chasten grabbed Peter’s water bottle over by the bench press to take a long sip, replenishing himself after his exhausting performance. He walked over to Peter and knelt down to throw one of his legs across Peter’s waist, straddling him. Pete, hindered by his husband’s new position, laid back against the mat and rested his hands on Chasten’s thighs placed on either side of him. “Yes?” he asked, his voice slightly out of breath from the sit ups, that familiar eyebrow rising up once again.</p><p>“Just wanted to say hi, and thank you for indulging me.”</p><p>“Hello,” Pete responded, smiling softly. “And you’re welcome. I know Celine is one of your favorites.”</p><p>“How did she even end up on your playlist?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I just picked a random workout playlist that Spotify recommended.”</p><p>“Oh sure, likely story,” Chasten teased. Pete rolled his eyes and squeezed the muscle above Chasten’s knee, knowing that he was ticklish there. Chasten yelped and quickly squirmed off Pete, not wanting to give Pete any reason to repeat the sensation. </p><p>Pete smirked and laughed out, “How much longer ’til dinner?” before Chasten could make his way back up the stairs.</p><p>“Like fifteen minutes?” Chasten said, checking his watch.</p><p>“Sounds good. I’ll head up in a few and take a quick shower. You’re welcome to join me, if you’d like.”</p><p>Chasten paused with one foot on the bottom step to look over at Peter, eyebrows raised. “I’m not sure that’s the best idea if we’re aiming to have dinner in the next half hour or so, don’t you think?”</p><p>Pete laughed for what felt like the thousandth time in the past ten minutes before returning to lie down on his mat, calling out, “Yeah, you’re probably right.”</p><p>“Mhmm,” Chasten hummed in return, rolling his eyes affectionately as he climbed up the stairs, a smirk on his lips.</p><p>Pete finished up his workout, shaking his head in wonder at how he got so lucky. He didn’t realize he was still smiling until he got up and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. x<br/>(P.S. If y’all have any prompts you’d like to see, preferably cute ones, drop them in the comments and I’ll see if I can cook something up!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>